In the name of the father
by Centoloman
Summary: Versión libre de la historia de uno de los secundarios de la gran película In the name of the father.


Los rayos de sol que entraban por el ventanuco se reflejaban en las gotas de sudor que le resbalaban por los brazos mientras terminaba de realizar su tanda habitual de ejercicios matutinos, fiel a aquella rutina que le ayudaba a crearse una serie de seguridades y convicciones aún cuando había sido despojado de todo cuanto alguna vez había tenido.

Mientras tanto, la radio hacía sonar la rota voz de Lynnot desgranando poco a poco las notas de una vieja canción popular que le traía los recuerdos de una infancia y una adolescencias ya remotas pasadas en su vieja y querida Irlanda. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que había dejado de verla?

Cuando la proyección de los rayos de sol que pasaban a través de su ventana, su particular y rudimentario reloj, alcanzó el marco de la puerta, Paul dio por terminada como cada mañana su sesión de gimnasia y, secándose con la pequeña toalla que tenía a su disposición, se acercó hasta el ventanuco enrejado de su celda para contemplar el verde paisaje de la campiña inglesa, que se extendía más allá de la fría alambrada, más allá de los despiadados guardias que las custodiaban y más allá de los otros reclusos, los ingleses, que lo despreciaban como un paria.

Aquellos verdes prados, en los que aún comenzaban a brotar las flores, eran para él sinónimo de libertad, como todo lo que había más allá del perímetro de la prisión; y sobre ellos, el cielo azul e inmenso, moteado por alguna que otra blanca y radiante nube, suave y esponjosa como algodón, que tomaba la forma de animales, personas, cosas…

Aquella inmensidad celeste le sirvió como vehículo privilegiado para, al menos con la imaginación, podre visitar, una vez más, su amada isla. Llevado por su fantasía volvió a corretear y jugar en los patios de su infancia, en Belfast, paseó de nuevo por el Dublín de Beckett y Joyce y vio romper las olas una vez más frente a los muelles de Cork mientras en el ambiente flotaba el olor a whisky y a cerveza conjurado por la música que procedía del aparato de radio.

Aquel ejercicio fantástico, que practicaba cada vez con más frecuencia, era lo único que le permitía escapar de aquel aislamiento en parte voluntario en parte no y olvidarse de la penosa situación en la que pasaba su vida por algo que no había cometido. No, no podía negar que, durante su estancia en Londres, había coqueteado con las ideas que impulsaban la guerra que devastaba su amada tierra, que había soñado, y seguía haciéndolo, con una independencia total para toda Irlanda, con una isla libre del yugo de la Gran Bretaña, pero ya cuando había explotado aquella bomba en el Guilford Pub había manifestado su repulsa por todo aquello.

Aún así, había sido capturado, como si fuera un zorro de aquellos que gustan de cazar los grandes nobles de Inglaterra, por un detective presionado por sus superiores y una oficina ávida de ganar prestigio rápidamente.

¿Creía en la República de Irlanda? ¿En la independencia para el Norte? Claro que sí. Eso era algo que había aprendido y proclamado desde pequeñito en Belfast. ¿Era eso pecado? ¿Delito? Al parecer, aún a pesar de la libertad de credo y de pensamiento, sí lo era. Al menos aquello había decidido un juez injusto, presionado por los lobbies británicos que consideraban a aquellos melenudos escoria católica irlandesa, un peligro para la sociedad, terroristas por nacimiento.

Todavía entonces, cuando ya había pasado más de una década tras aquellos barrotes, cuando ya había dicho adiós a una juventud ignorada y olvidada, seguía sobresaltándosele el corazón cuando en las noches de insomnio o en sus peores pesadillas volvía a recordar las acusaciones que había proclamado a gritos el fiscal, los testimonios falaces de los detectives y, sobre todo, la sentencia del juez. "Por la crueldad de sus crímenes, la mayor de entre todos sus compañeros", había dicho, "queda condenado a cadena perpetua sin posibilidad de salir en libertad." Con esas palabras se le había caído el mundo encima.

Lo que vino después era ya historia. Daba igual que todos ellos fueran inocentes y daba igual que se pudiera demostrar su no culpabilidad de forma fehaciente. Daba igual que hubieran apresado poco después a los verdaderos artífices del atentado. Poco importaba. Tanto él como los muchos irlandeses presentes en el juicio salieron de la sala, bien hacia la prisión, bien hacia una libertad un tanto denostada con aquella sentencia, con la misma sensación: habían sido condenados por ser irlandeses. Ni más ni menos.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, aquella injusticia colaboró a que muchos se radicalizaran y a que, con ello, el conflicto se agravase. Por lo poco que había oído, incluso su gran amigo Gerry, condenado con él aunque encarcelado a bastantes millas de su penal, había caído en las macabras redes de la violencia que tanto habían detestado antes de entrar en la cárcel.

¿Cómo podían sostenerse aquellas posiciones? ¿Acaso los violentos no veían que las armas no eran el camino? Sí, parecía que los medios diplomáticos eran inútiles, o, casi sería mejor expresarlo así, demasiado lentos de acuerdo a las pretensiones de los independentistas; pero aún a pesar de su escasa formación Paul había entendido con el paso de los años que aquel sueño de libertad, autodeterminación, independencia por el que luchaban no era para su generación si no para las siguientes.

El viaje por su imaginación y su memoria desembocó de nuevo en aquella celda, no muy cómoda pero, al menos, mejor que aquella en la que había pasado sus primeros años en la cárcel. Su longevidad como presidiario y la mejoría del trato con los ingleses le había hecho gozar de algún privilegio en la prisión como una celda más amplia y salir del aislamiento que había sido impuesto como parte de la condena, pero aquello sólo atenuaba su situación sin remediarla del todo.

Con paso lento y distraído, movido por los sentimientos que acababa de evocar, se dirigió al pequeño escritorio y de allí sacó un sobre ajado por el paso del tiempo que contenía fotos en blanco y negro y en sepia de todo su pasado: allí estaban sus padres, Gerry, Annie, Paddy, el señor Conlon, las calles de Belfast, de Londres… Toda su vida se hallaba contenida en aquellas fotografías y aquel era su único vínculo con el pasado, ahora que las visitas habían pasado a ser cada vez más esporádicas.

Sólo de vez en cuando, un nuevo recluso recién llegado a la prisión o algún abogado que pasaba para comentar con él la enésima apelación a su condena le traían noticias de lo que pasaba fuera. Por ellos, sabía que el viejo Giuseppe Conlon había tratado por todos los medios de que la causa saliera adelante hasta que la muerte lo había llevado consigo después de una larga y angustiosa agonía que, por lo menos, había hecho que Gerry, su hijo y el íntimo amigo de Paul, abandonase las esferas más radicales y violentas del IRA en las que estaba envuelto, aún dentro de la cárcel y tomara su testigo.

Por ellos sabía también de la puesta en libertad de muchos de sus compañeros y vecinos que, con él, habían sido condenados a pasar al menos un lustro en prisión, a perder parte de sus vidas y quedar marcados para siempre como terroristas sanguinarios indignos de cualquier misericordia.

Conocía también la evolución del proceso que había derivado en una guerra encubierta entre el IRA e Inglaterra y los tímidos procesos de paz de corte principalmente electoralista que nunca o casi nunca terminaban de concretarse en medidas reales y efectivas.

Pero todas aquellas noticias se quedaban en eso, en noticias. Simples y llanas referencias a una realidad que para él se quedaba en la propia imaginación, sin oportunidad de entenderla en profundidad por no alcanzar a vivirla y experimentarla en su propia carne. Para él "realidad" era algo que no existía más allá de la alambrada.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana, en una de esas visitas, todo cambió. Mientras aún miraba las fotos embobado, recordando su pasado y reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido, alguien le llamó al otro lado de la puerta. Contestó según el protocolo mientras volvía a guardar los retratos en el sobre, que dejaría encima de la mesa y el guardia abrió el pequeño ventanuco en la puerta de acero para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Una vez cumplido el ritual habitual, el portón se abrió para dejar paso al que, suponía, sería su abogado, solo que esta vez se trataba de una mujer, algo novedoso para él.

Habían aparecido pruebas que demostraban toda la manipulación durante el juicio que les había enviado a Gerry, Annie, Paddy y él a la cárcel hasta el fin de sus días. Si todo iba bien y la corrupción y la discriminación no se volvían a interponer en su camino pronto podrían respirar de nuevo el aire de su Irlanda natal.

En su interior, Paul se sobresaltó. En quince años de cautiverio, aquella había sido la mejor noticia que había recibido. Por fin podría volver a sentirse libre, volver a vivir la verdadera realidad, a la que pertenecían las verdes campiñas, el cielo azul por el que volaba imaginariamente todos los días, al que pertenecían Belfast, Cork, Dublín…

Con el corazón palpitando hasta salírsele del pecho, se despidió de la abogada, que al parecer trabajaba codo a codo con Gerry, hasta el día del juicio a excepción de que hubiera alguna novedad importante, en cuyo caso el encuentro se adelantaría.

Pero la ilusión se desvaneció poco tiempo después de que la puerta volviera a cerrarse dejándole de nuevo solo en la celda. Había pasado quince años entre rejas, un tercio de su vida en prisión. Había sido marcado para siempre, aunque la sentencia lo absolviera, como aquel que fue encarcelado por terrorista…

¿Conseguiría recuperar su vida? ¿Conseguiría construir una como si aquello no hubiera pasado? No. Era imposible. Él era Paul Hill, un hombre que había pasado quince años en prisión por un delito brutal que no había cometido y eso no podía borrarlo ninguna absolución tardía, sobre todo para el viejo Giusseppe o los que ya habían cumplido sus penas.

Aquel hombre que había construido toda su vida entre rejas debía abandonarlas al fin y aprender de nuevo a vivir en las calles de una Irlanda que distaba mucho de aquella con la que soñaba despierto. Aquellas pequeñas seguridades que habían ido adquiriendo a base de esfuerzo comenzaban a desmoronarse. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

Lo intentaría. Aunque muriese en el camino.


End file.
